


of Monsters and Men

by MadMoonLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime), 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tanya von Degurechaff, BAMF levi, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, Deviates From Canon, Multi, POV Multiple, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiganshina Trio, Slavery, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoonLunatic/pseuds/MadMoonLunatic
Summary: Tanya eventually came to the conclusion that the real monsters of the world were the people inside it, not the titans.The being that put her there is something worse entirely.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Pigs and Prophets

-x-

She was a strange child.

Barely even a child, if you ask her.  
She would never cry, never yell or even raise her voice.

She stared off into the distance day in and day out, simply staring with a face that screamed curiosity and eyes that bellowed loathing.

Simply put she was abnormal.

Their orphanage was one built on the faith of the three Great Wall Goddesses that protected them, (something that abnormal would scoff at to no end) kept running by the donations and rations of the people and government surrounding them.

That and a little bit extra.  
The small girl didn't fit into that scene.

Not with her colouring, golden hair and eerie blue-grey eyes, something that only the purest of nobles poses within the Great Wall of the goddess Sina.

Also not with her mindset, something she didn't speak of openly yet all within the orphanage knew of well.

The Great Walls were not to be spoken of in that way.  
The patrons even less so.  
And don't get her started on the things that come out of the little girl's mouth when she speaks of the Pastors.

They were supposed to be building these children into the embodiment of the future church, not this child's hogwash beliefs in something she dared to call common sense.

She was a most heinous child, one that they were glad to be rid of.  
Even if the way they did so wasn't exactly legal.

She was the devil.

So they did what any follower of the Greater Gods would have done.

They treated her like the filth she is.

-x-

Being X was out to get her.  
She already knew that, but this was the first time that she almost felt fright for the days to come.

After all, today she was leaving the orphanage, and she knew.  
She knew the day she left the orphanage that something worse was in store.  
Worse than the constant hunger that clawed at her stomach and definitely worse than living under the same roof as multiple children who were in no way her intellectual equal.

She had looked into it so she knew, whatever came next was both VERY profitable to the orphanage that just sold her off, and likely very deadly since none of the children that promised ever wrote, or came back.

She also knew that those dumb, senile, fat hogs that ran the orphanage would pay.  
She’d make them pay her every cent and a humble 200% growing interest for the life they set her up for.

Those dumb shits will learn the wrath of an outstanding accountant, and they’d spend the rest of their lives in the gutter begging for spare change before being sold off by the very people who they once purchased from.

But alas, Tanya, as she was now called, was a child.  
A child with the memories of an easy modern life, but a malnourished and small child in body.

What she was planning would take time.  
Plus with her body the way it was now she could barely hold a pencil, let alone a knife.  
So patience and boiling anger will fuel her wrath, as they say, revenge was a dish best served cold.

It was with these thoughts that a young blond girl stepped up onto a stage, her hands bound and he clothing light as a masked man began to ‘sell’ her.

Yelling erupted inside the theatre, a cacophony of prices and petty fights.  
She should have kept her head down, but a gnawing part of her brain wanted to remember as much about every one of these ‘customers’ for a later date.  
After all, someone would need to teach these fucking human traffickers a lesson.

So without further ado, she began to comb through the dimly lit crowd.

Woman with red hair and brown eyes, her hands were delicate but there was a faint scar on her index finger.  
Man in a thick coat the betrayed his size sinking into his joints, a small mole or beauty mark just below his jaw.  
A smug-faced teen with blond hair and lopsided freckles.

She looked upwards and locked eyes with a short hair’d, broad shouldered man in glasses, his clothes were gaudy and extravagant but the jewels on his fingers were even more so.  
In essence, he looked like a gaudy, muscly, ape in human form.

His face crinkled in delight at her attention.

Disgusting.

Before her eyes fully drifted away from the ape she caught the moment of his hand flying upward, an unlucky number ’13’ elegantly handwritten on his caller card.

“50 Thousand Coin!”

The audience silenced at the unheard of price, after all, that was enough money to purchase and redecorate a new house within wall Sina.

Tanya felt a shiver run down her spine.  
Suddenly it was like she was there, tied to the floor licking his feat for a scrap of food.  
It was like she was there, she could see the way his face would crinkle in delight and smell the rich wine on in his hands while he sweated pungent crap like the crazed monkey he was.  
She could feel his hands falling to her thighs and spreading her legs.

It was like she was there!

Their eyes met once again, one alight with pure ecstasy and another once fuelled by pure wrath now filled with fear.

The fat man only broadened his grin. 

“Going once. Twice. And sold to Lucky number 13!”

Today was the day she would die.  
She would die alone, and by her own hand.

-x-


	2. The Monster of Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> SERIOUSLY WARNING!
> 
> This chapter has some seriously dark shit, including a slave auction and rape.
> 
> THIS IS A SERIOUS STORY AND THERE WILL BE SERIOUS EVENTS.  
> THIS IS ONE OF THEM.
> 
> You were warned.
> 
> I’m really sorry…

-x-

In the fleeting moment between the stage and the steps towards the cages of backstage Tanya found her meaning in this new life.

It hits her like a ton of bricks falling from the sky.

In this life, in this world when war was a constant and monsters lived with a taste for human flesh and blood she would destroy it all.

Instead of finding faith in what she was sure would be her darkest moment, she found meaning, meaning for what she was sure would be a life full of hardship (Being X wouldn’t have it any other way).

A mission from some higher power, ‘God’ if you will. After all, he brought her here, he should suffer the consequences.

Faith was for the unfortunate, for the gullible, she was many things but gullible isn’t one of them, and unfortunate?

She looked towards the other children tied and gaged within the cage she had come to call her home since that fucking orphanage decided to use her to make a quick buck.  
She was officially way past unfortunate.

She raised her eyes towards the sky, visible through a small crack in the ceiling.

She stood for but a moment eyes burning gold with a silent promise.

I’ll Kill You.

It was that moment when she understood that it wasn’t just Being X against her, but the world, possibly even the very universe as well.

She was going to live, and she was going to show him that this world he threw her into would never spark some idiotic faith in him, this cage, those walls couldn’t bind her.   
In his blind pursuit of her faith, retribution would be the only outcome.

Retribution coloured red with blood and silver with cold steeled revenge.

She looked to the sky that day and swore, not to some god or the strange being that set her up for ruin, but to herself.

She swore to kill the misguided being that dared to bring her into this messed up world.

She swore upon her very soul that this fucked up reincarnation wouldn’t be in vain, she was going to live.

No matter the cost.

-x-

His name was Loria.

A team meaning honour and victory he told her.

Loria Dirk Hansen, That was his full name, he didn’t tell her this but she did manage to swipe it off some of the trading papers on her way past.

After all, she wasn’t planning to stay in his company for very long, although a name was a very important thing, especially when it came to digging up secrets.

She planned to ruin his ‘honour and victory’ rather quickly.

Now it seemed though, she thought as her body began to sway without warning, was not the time.

She stumbled towards the sparkling floor of the apes home wondering when it was she last ate.  
Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by the looming figure of a disgusting shit with a hobby of collecting children (if the familiar sight of tattered slave chains hung along his walls like trophies said anything) hanging over her.

It was the smile that drew her pause.

Pure unadulterated glee.

He looked at her just like the time their eyes met at the auction.

All she could see was his hand moving towards her, vision swimming like the land suddenly became the sea.

There was a warmth on her lips, a sickening nightmare filled warmth that felt all too clear within the sea of her mind.

“Oh, I’m going to have fun with you.”

The voice was deep and husky, whispered like a dream came true.

The voice came from everywhere and know where all at once, yet she knew vaguely in the back of her mind that it couldn't be true.

Everything inside her told her to race away from that voice, to run, and she did.

She ran back through the vast corridors they had already past, moving so fast she couldn’t make out any of the fine decoration which she was mentally monetising from before. She ran so fast her legs hurt and her feet bleed.

Only to find she never moved at all.

Her mind reaching for escape as the man before her reached for her body.  
Her mind readying her to fight as her body refused to move.  
It was then that she realised she couldn’t move.

It was like those nightmares where you couldn’t move, yet every single bone in her body screamed at her that this wasn’t a dream, that she had to move.

That she had to move now!

Is was then that she noticed she was moving, but not in the way she had thought.  
Held in the arms of the man who she could only guess drugged her, she found herself dizzily making her way further into the house.

No!  
She wanted to leave!

He carried her for what felt like hours and minutes combined, ‘not possible.’ her mind refuted once again, he carried her until they came upon a doorway, opened silently by two dead-eyed men who looked at her with cold indifference.

Her mind span once again as she took in the new room, everything blurred together in dull browns and creams sharpened by a flash of blurred gold before she suddenly found herself on the ground.

No, not the ground she noticed dully, people like the what’s his name don’t put sheets on the floor. Even if he did, he probably paid people to pick them up.

She felt a dip in the not ground as the man leant towards her, arms caging her sides.

It was the moment before their lips touched that she remembered the.. vision?  
It was the moment she realised that the man who boasted ‘Honour and Victory’ found his lips on hers that she realised she was on his bed.

It was the moment he reached for her clothes, her body still unmoving beneath his touch that she realised, this wasn’t a man, he was a monster.

It was then that she made a wish.

A wish to not bare witness, to fall asleep before it all began, to die here before the monster before her could truly go any further.

Yet for all that Being X talked of salvation, her wish didn’t come true.

She lay awake through it all.

Her tragic mind playing tricks on her and her body a doll unable to move on its own.

She remembers it all.

-x-  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry.
> 
> You were warned. It will look up soon promise!
> 
> But this is a dark story and Tanya’s a dark character.  
> A dark character with a dark history.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this will is a rather dark start to this story. It gets better… somewhat.


End file.
